Baby Business
by ganja-chan
Summary: How will Hisagi and Kira deal with the fact that Kira is expecting a baby? Fluff, uke!Kira, yaoi, mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Baby Business  
**Rating**: M  
**Pairing**: ShuuKira  
**Warnings**: yaoi, fluff, boylove, Kira being a total uke, MPREG!  
**A/N**: I'd like to present you my first piece of Mpreg love XD (I'm not too fond of this genre actually, but decided to give it a try after a plot bunny sent by LJ's reasonfalling bit my toe.)

* * *

_My fingers dug into the futon's mattress and I couldn't stop that quiet whimper escaping my lips. I felt Hisagi's grip on my hips grow tighter. We were both so close, it was only another few thrusts… I moaned his name just when the pleasure became almost unbearable, and when tears became streaming, like two waterfalls, from my eyes. I had never felt anything this sensual before. We came together, Hisagi's hot seed filled me and my own sticky liquid splashed onto my belly and the mattress. Few short moments later we collapsed, Shuu still on top of me, panting heavily. He whispered sweet nothings to my ear with so much love in his voice… it was one of the best of nights ever._

* * *

Hisagi sliced a banana into few round pieces and put them on top of the cornflakes in two bowls. He could start considering himself a cooking master when he came up with the idea that you can add some fruits to regular cornflakes, which would make them not only healthier, but also a lot tastier. He placed the bowls on a tray that he would then carry to their bedroom.

Since they started living together, Hisagi always woke up first and made some breakfast for both of them. He knew that Kira surely would like to do that himself, but Hisagi was glad he could do something for his partner and let him sleep for a while longer. Kira needed that, after all that being constantly stressed and everything…

"Good morning, Izuru!", Hisagi said, slowly placing the tray next to his futon and kneeled down on the bedding to wake the blonde up. Hearing no response, he gently stroked his cheek, not to scare him, as Kira could be aggressive when woken up too suddenly. He noticed that the fair skin on Izuru's face was flushed and sweaty, but that was no surprise, the nights were quite warm after all…

"Wake up, my love", he whispered, feeling Kira stir.

"I'm… I'm not asleep… Shuu", Kira whispered, his teeth gritted together and eyes still shut. His breathing became quicker and more shallow. "Could you… take the breakfast away?"

"Izuru, is something wrong?", Hisagi asked, more and more concerned about his lover's unusual state.

"Please! Just take it away!", Kira whimpered, gripping the bedsheets tightly in obvious discomfort.

Hisagi picked up the tray and hurried to put it back in the kitchen, then came back to the room. Kira was still in the bed breathing heavily, now curled up on his side, holding his face in his palms.

"Izuru…", the dark-haired man started to speak, but was interrupted.

"It's nothing, Shuu, I'm just feeling sorta sick", Izuru mumbled from behind his hands.

"Should I go to the 4th?", Shuuhei asked, sitting on the bed and touching Kira's forehead. He didn't have a fever, at least.

"No, I'll go to them as soon as… fuck, I'm gonna throw up."

Before Hisagi could say anything, Kira rushed out of the room and into the bathroom. Shuuhei was left with his hand in mid-air, wondering what could be the cause of that strange morning sickness. Kira definitely needed to be taken to the hospital wing.


	2. Chapter 2

_I did go to the 4th, expecting the sudden illness to be nothing but some kind of indigestion. I described the symptoms to the nurse that took care of me and examined me with a gentle, comforting smile on her face. I was feeling much better then. The first examination didn't show anything that wasn't normal, but the nurse called for Unohana-taicho nevertheless, which left me with unease. _

* * *

"Kira-fukutaicho, please just don't…"

Kira broke into another series of sobs, effectively muting Unohana's voice. He was gripping his hakama on his thighs, tears flowing freely down his face.

"Kira-san", Unohana tried again, hearing the sobs turn into whimpers. "It is not your fault…"

"I know", Izuru mumbled, then sniffed. "But how am I going to tell Hisagi that… that…"

"First, calm down", Uhohana handed him a paper tissue which became all wet in a second. "You shouldn't be so nervous now."

That caused another wave of sobs and tears.

"What about work? I can't be a fukutaicho anymore! My career is over!", Kira whined. Unohana moved herself so that she sat next to him, and placed an arm gently over his shoulders.

"Izuru-chan", she whispered, "calm down, please, or I will use medicine."

Suddenly the sobs stopped and the tears disappeared, having been wiped off by Kira's sleeve.

"And now, be a good boy, go home and rest", Unohana added with a smile.

"But I can't-…"

"I have already sent a notice to your division. They will take care of your responsibilities. Return tomorrow for further advice."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Oh hello, Shuu, you know what? You'll be a daddy!", "Hisagi Shuuhei, we need to talk. You see, I'm pregnant", "Well I was just thinking Shuu, what if we were to have a sweet little Shuu Junior here?"… Everything seemed not good enough. Or it was me that had too little courage to tell him. Yes, I am pregnant. Yes, I am a man. How is it possible? Unohana says it just so happens that sometimes a male soul that is born to Soul Society may have the ability to conceive. The chances are like 1:1000, so actually quite big,, but there aren't many souls who are really born, so there aren't many that are like me. That's why it's so hard to tell him that I'm such a weirdo._

* * *

"Um… Shuuhei…", Kira felt his throat go suddenly dry when he entered Shuuhei's office.

"Yes? Oh it's you Kira. Is it anything important? I'm quite busy", Shuuhei said on one breath, putting some sheets of paper in a cardboard box and closing it. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"Hisagi-fukutaicho!", someone yelled from the outside.

"YES! GIVE ME A MINUTE!", Shuuhei replied, taking the cardboard box with him and leaving the office. Kira was still standing next to the door.

Shuuhei returned, placed a soft kiss on Kira's cheek and said he could stay in his office and wait for him if he wanted. And then he was gone.

Kira exhaled. Inhaled. Exhaled. Inhaled. _Calm down, you idiot, calm down_. He then sat on one of the armchairs that were placed here for the guests. It was soft and warm. The office smelled like Hisagi… and the sun was already setting. It was such a nice evening…

Kira closed his eyes, relishing in the warmth.

* * *

"Izuru?", he heard. He almost jumped. He was still sitting in the armchair in Hisagi's office.

"Oh, Shuuhei… you scared me", he said with a yawn. "Did I fall asleep?"

It was already dark outside, the whole office was quiet.

"Yeah", Shuuhei replied, grinning, "Sorry for having left you here for so long", he added, embracing Kira. "Let's go home."

"Yeah, let's go", Kira replied with a smile and stood up. Too suddenly. The world swirled around him and he could only feel strong arms catching him in mid-air.

"Izuru? Izuru, what's up? Have you been to the 4th? What did they say? Are you all right?", Hisagi kept asking frantically, dragging Kira to lay him on the couch. He kneeled beside him, stroking the blonde's forehead.

"I'm okay, Shuu", Kira said in a low voice when the world stopped spinning. "I just stood up too suddenly…"

"Shall I fetch-…"

"No, don't bother the 4th, I'm all right, I already told you that. Let's go home", Kira tried to sit up, but Shuuhei stopped him.

There was a long period of silence. They looked each other in the eyes, demanding explanation.

"You're worried, huh?", Kira finally asked. He didn't want to admit it even to himself, but there was that slight chance that maybe Hisagi wouldn't accept things the way they were. That he would leave him all alone. That all this wasn't a serious matter, they weren't engaged or anything after all…

"Fuck, of course I'm worried. Kira, what's happening?", Hisagi asked, his voice suddenly stern and demanding.

"Then why are you distancing yourself, _Hisagi-sempai_? It isn't helping you know", Kira murmured before he stopped himself. He slapped himself mentally for that, but it was too late.

"What… you… Kira! It's you who's distancing yourself now! You're hiding an important matter from me, even though you know I'll try to help! Like I always do!", Shuuhei almost shouted, grabbing Kira's hand and squeezing it so tight that Kira thought he would break his fingers. "I love you, dammit!"

"Shuu…"

"Don't Shuu me now!", Hisagi spat and hugged Kira forcefully, pressing the blonde's face into his chest. Kira clung to his robes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's so difficult. I'm just so worried about you that it drives me mad."

Kira felt tears welling up in his eyes and soaking the front of Hisagi's robe. He was glad his face was hidden. There was no way he would be telling Hisagi now. He was not in the right mood. Hisagi was neither. The brunet let go of his head. "Sorry, I'm such a girl. I'll go to the 4th now. Have a good night", Kira managed a small smile. "And… just give me time, ok?"

With those words, he left, leaving Shuuhei still kneeling beside the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

_I stayed at the 4th all night, I didn't come back home. Unohana didn't ask questions, she just let me stay. I preferred to be alone for a while, to think it all over. It was a sleepless night, the thoughts just restless in my head. Hisagi didn't come to see me. He sure felt bad. At least I did. I didn't know why, but I couldn't even think of looking him in the eyes. I almost rejected him and that definitely wasn't the right moment to tell him about our baby growing inside me._

* * *

A few days passed and neither Hisagi nor Kira touched the difficult subject of the blonde's secret, not wanting to start a quarrel once again. Kira was quite glad that everything came back to normal, Hisagi has sure forgiven him and was giving him as much time as he needed to think it all over again. He seemed to be finally convinced that it's nothing grave enough to make him worry.

Kira caught himself touching his stomach every so often. It used to be perfectly flat, but now he noticed that there was a light swell. He tried to press against it, but the only effect was a wave of nausea that had him run to the nearest toilet like mad.

It was one night that Kira finally told Shuuhei about the baby. The blonde had just gone out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but briefs, as the nights were warm during that season. Hisagi was already in bed, reading a book which he immediately put away when Kira entered the room. The brunet liked observing his partner tidy the room just before they went to sleep. Kira used to feel a bit embarrassed about it, afraid that Hisagi would notice the imperfections of his body, but he grew accustomed to it and now it was a pleasure to him. He felt admired.

"Izuru?", Hisagi asked, a frown on his face. Kira turned towards him, smiling. "Come here for a second…"

Kira sat on the bed beside Hisagi, expecting him to kiss him or anything, but, to his sudden discomfort, Hisagi touched his belly.

"I think that you've gained weight", Hisagi chuckled, tickling him. Kira moved away, giggling. "Have you, Izuru?" Hisagi followed him, his fingers tickling him on the ribs until Kira pleaded him to stop. Hisagi was lying on top of him. They kissed, still laughing. Seeing the happy sparkles in his partner's eyes, Kira decided it was The Moment.

"Well… yes, it seems I'm a bit fatter. And I'm going to be even more", he said, smiling gently.

"But why?", the brunet asked, kissing his nose.

"Hisagi Shuuhei", Kira's voice became more serious, to Hisagi's mock fear, "I'm pregnant."

As he expected, Hisagi burst out laughing, and laughed until he had tears in his eyes.

"That's a good joke, Izuru", he managed to say when his laugh calmed down a little. "So, really, why are you becoming a fat pig?"

"I'm not a fat pig!", Kira pouted. Hisagi kissed him in apology for the stupid joke. "I already told you. I'm going to have a baby."

This time, Hisagi didn't laugh. He eyed Kira, mixed feelings visible on his face.

"Really", Kira added. Hisagi was surely expecting that he would now start laughing, mocking him that he fell for his prank, but nothing of that sort was happening.

"But… What do you mean, you're gonna have a baby… Izuru?", he uttered, looking more and more startled with each passing second, as the initial shock began to wear off.

"Well, it means I'm pregnant and in a few months you're gonna be a daddy", Kira explained politely. Hisagi embraced him and turned off the light.

"So that's what was happening… you could have told me earlier, you know… Izuru, my little wonder", he whispered. "But now, tell me, how the hell is it possible for you to have a baby?"

They spent the rest of the night, Kira explaining how is it possible, and Shuuhei listening to his quiet, calm voice. Finally, they both fell asleep, and in the morning Kira had to explain everything once again, as Shuuhei thought it was only a dream. Quite a nice dream, to be exact, but that was reality. Well, quite a nice reality.


	5. Chapter 5

_I was so glad that I didn't have anything more to hide from Shuuhei. I had my own problems now. The most disturbing one then was the morning nausea. I don't really know why they name it "morning", as it can happen at any time of the day. And to compensate the calories lost in the process, I ate a lot. I could devour five bowls of rice for one meal, but Hisagi wasn't complaining. He even started to mock me by calling me "chubby", but I know he liked my new, more round body. Oh and by the way, I felt horny all the time. It must have been something with hormones._

* * *

"Oh damn, Izuru, it's the third time in a row that you want to have sex…", Shuuhei panted, looking down at Kira who was nibbling cutely at his nipple. The only light in their bedroom was a small lavender-scented candle that Kira insisted on lighting, explaining it reminded him of their first time.

"Shuu, don't complain, just fuck me already, soon you won't be able to", the blonde replied with a smile. He was already hard and wanted a desperate release, so who cared it was a third time in a row? And the night was so pretty, so romantic, so made for making love that he just couldn't resist.

"What about me buying you a dildo?", Shuuhei asked, sitting up. He was exhausted. Kira looked at him, surprised, but soon his wide-open eyes started filling with tears and his smile vanished.

"You don't want me anymore?", he asked in a quiet almost-sob.

Hisagi hugged him, laughing. Soon Kira wiped away his tears and started laughing with him. Hisagi still wasn't used to Izuru's sudden mood changes, but he was glad that in the majority of cases they weren't anything serious, just light swings that were gone as soon as they appeared.

They kissed gently. Hisagi knew that he would die out of exhaustion after a third round of passionate sex, and the neighbours would look at him strangely if they heard those pleasure-induced screams again. He just wanted to make Kira come and go to sleep. His hands stroked Kira's face, neck, chest… When his hand reached a nipple, he noticed the skin around it became a lot softer and he couldn't help pressing on it gently. Kira jerked away.

"Stop it!", he shrieked, but immediately collected himself. "They're quite sensitive now, you know…"

Hisagi grinned at him and placed a soft kiss on the abused nipple. Kira chuckled. Shuuhei moved lower, kissing the skin on his way, until he reached a patch of blonde hair. Kira was already a writhing mass of lust and Hisagi didn't want him to get aggressive, so he took the tip of his leaking cock into his mouth and sucked.

He didn't do that often, usually it was Kira who was more eager to give him a blowjob, but sometimes Hisagi just couldn't resist his lover when he looked at his arched body from down there.

Kira needed only a few more sucks to come. Hisagi swallowed everything to the last drop.

"Shuu…", Kira panted, with eyes glowing and a wide grin on his face. "You gave me a blowjob…"

"Yeah, I know", Hisagi muttered, sitting up just to blow the candle off and then resting his head on the pillow. "Let's go to sleep now, okay?"

He felt Kira's body pressing against his side. He smiled and embraced his partner.

"I love you, Shuu", he heard a whisper.

"I love you too, Izuru."


	6. Chapter 6

_As time passed, my belly grew bigger. I had to borrow some clothes from Oomaeda-san, as mine were becoming too tight. I grew breasts, too. They were nothing compared to Matsumoto's, but I guess Rukia has about the same size, hehe… But what was really funny, I started behaving totally like a girl, at one moment laughing at everything and dissolving into tears in the next. Shuuhei must have had a hard time with my out-of-the-blue mood changes._

* * *

Shuuhei ordered his subordinates to stop training for a moment as he saw a Hell Butterfly approaching. It sat on his finger and the vice-captain received the message that formed words in his mind. It was from Kira, requesting a watermelon. He cursed under his breath. He couldn't leave his people in the middle of the practice, but he was sure that Kira would throw a tantrum if Shuuhei didn't do what the blonde asked him for…

'Ah, whatever', he thought and proceeded to watch his subordinates resume the combat training.

About an hour later, when they all were exhausted but satisfied after the practice, Hisagi went straight to the 3rd Squad's barracks, just to see one of the lower-ranked officers running out of the building, all in tears.

Hisagi knew there is no time to hesitate. He entered the main door and heard glass shattering.

"Izuru! Just what the hell…", he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw what happened to Kira's office. Papers were scattered everywhere. The chair next to the desk was on its side, and the floor was stained with tea, the teacup having been smashed there.

"Hisagi! Why didn't you even bother to reply to the butterfly I sent?", Kira yelled, his hands clutched into fists at his sides. "You made me worry, you… you…", he suddenly lost his anger. His chin started to tremble and soon tears appeared in his eyes.

"Izuru, you didn't have to get so angry… You knew I'd come, but I had a practice then", Hisagi started to talk in the most comforting tone he could muster.

"Shuu", Kira's chin trembled again and he lowered his gaze. "Can you see it?"

Hisagi eyed him questioningly.

"I broke it", Kira whispered and the tears started to flow. He then jumped over the wet stain on the floor and embraced Hisagi, sobbing into his chest. Shuuhei stroked his hair.

"Shuu, I broke the mug!", Kira sobbed, looking up at Shuuhei with wet eyes. "My favourite mug!"

"Oh, Izuru, it was only a mug…"

"NO! IT WAS MY FAVOURITE MUG!", Kira wailed, pulling at Hisagi's top. "You just… don't… understand me…", he started hyperventilating, still sobbing, which soon had him hiccoughing.

"Izuru, listen", Hisagi gently yet firmly seized Kira's chin and forced him to look him in the eye. "Calm down. Take a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. I will buy you a new mug, ok? And I will buy you a watermelon. Two watermelons and vanilla ice-cream. Just calm down."

Kira managed a smile. Hisagi kissed his forehead and held him like that for another while, not only to make sure he was alright, but also to feel his warmth, his smell, the swell of his belly pressing against his own… Even though he found it egoistic, he knew that Izuru wouldn't manage without him.

"Could I have chocolate instead of vanilla?", Kira asked quietly, his voice muffled by Hisagi's uniform. Hisagi chuckled and patted his back. Izuru could be so adorable.


	7. Chapter 7

_Soon the baby started kicking. I was sure he inherited that ability from Shuuhei, because sometimes he managed to kick my insides so hard that I flinched in pain. When I showed it to Shuuhei once, he couldn't get his hands off of my belly when we were together. And suddenly all the people were quite eager to touch it, as if they never saw a pregnant person. _

_Well, actually, most of them haven't, because as I already said, there are few souls that are really born into Soul Society. And besides, I'm a guy, and a pregnant guy is an even more unusual view._

_However, not all of the people were so friendly. _

"…and they're gonna have a baby now. I mean, I knew they were both gay and all, but come on, a _baby_? Like, what, he's got a dick _and_ a womb? That's just so gross…", Kira could hear some guys talking and laughing right under his window. Obviously, the owner of the voice couldn't be aware of the fact that he overheard everything, but still…

Kira stood up, picked up the bottle used to water his pot plants and poured the contents through the open window. He heard a surprised cry.

"Oops! Sorry! Hope you're all right!", he called, satisfied with the outcome.

He sat back at his desk. The baby kicked violently inside his belly and he stroked the swell gently. His head was resting on his bent arm.

That was all to difficult. Not only did he have a division to lead, which he knew he wasn't capable of, but he was also pregnant _and_ mocked at. He knew that his condition was unusual, and he wasn't truly the right person to stand out and hold his head high while bearing with it, but he kept reassuring himself that it had already happened and nothing could be done.

And Hisagi seemed to be so happy with it…

_He was, right? He was? So I should be happy too, I'm giving life to a new soul, I should really be… happy…_

He felt tears welling up in his eyes and soon they started dripping onto the papers on his desk. He just couldn't help it, no matter how hard he tried, so he let them flow freely, until…

"Shit!", he exclaimed, seeing the mess. "It's for the 6th! Kuchiki's gonna kill me…"

He heard a sigh coming from the direction of the door. There was Renji, leaning against the doorframe with some papers in his hand and an amused grin on his face.

"Oh, hello", Kira said, startled. "I didn't know you were here."

"Well, obviously. You got so lost in your emo-mood that you didn't even hear me knocking at least three times. Gee, I thought you'd fainted or something", Renji bantered, putting the papers down on Kira's desk and dividing them into three separate piles for some reason.

"I'll help you out with these. And then, I'm taking you out", he added, pulling himself a chair and sitting on the opposite side of Kira's desk.

"I can't drink anyway, so I'll pass", Kira shrugged, picking up his brush and proceeding to the first form. "I'd be glad though if you helped me out with these, if you don't mind."

"Alright, alright", Renji sighed. "It's gonna be my work too, after all…"

With their mutual effort, the paper work was quickly done and soon they went out of the office, talking about nonsense. Kira was to walk with Renji just to the first crossroads and go back home before it became dark outside, but time flew quickly when they talked, not having seen each other for some time.

Thus, Kira was on his way back home after the sunset, walking as quickly as his round belly allowed towards his and Shuuhei's house. Just when he saw the entrance at the end of the road, two drunk guys blocked his way.

"Look, it's that preggie", one of them mumbled and they both laughed harshly. "Hey pretty boy, got one question."

Kira walked by, ignoring them completely.

"You got a pussy or a dick?", the other guy yelled after him. Kira could already feel a vein pulsing in his temple, but ignored the rude men again, causing their harsh laughter to ring in the empty street. He ignored the men following him closely, praying that they would get bored and leave him alone soon.

But after a second, he was swept off his feet and thrown to the ground. The last thing he remembered was the ugly grimace of one of the attackers just in front of his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Two lovely reviews inspired me to continue this :) Thanks, girls!**

* * *

_I couldn't fight them with my belly the size of a large ball. And I was so afraid of hurting the baby that I let them do just what they wanted. Almost. I'm lucky enough to have a friend that will never let anyone hurt me._

_

* * *

_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, it's my fault, it's my fault, I've been talking with him for too long, I should have walked him back home, shit, shit."

This litany was the first thing Kira heard after regaining consciousness. He didn't feel much pain, he was just a bit sore on his back where it hit the pavement. Renji's worried face appeared in his sight. The redhead was obviously distressed.

"Ouff, you're awake", Renji sighed with relief, seeing Kira had opened his eyes. "And you're alright!", he grinned, squeezing Kira's hand.

"Am I?", Kira's voice was hoarse. He was dressed in the hospital's night gown, the garment tight on his belly. "How's the baby?"

"The baby's okay", Renji replied. "Dammit, if I hadn't had the idea to go get Hisagi to go with us, I dunno what could have happened!"

"Who were those guys anyway?", Kira asked, feeling the baby kick his kidney reassuringly.

"No idea, and damn, it's not important anyway! I'm just happy I managed to kick their asses before they did anything!", Renji huffed. Then he turned his gaze away and said in a low voice, "So yeah, sorry for not being there."

Kira smiled at him, but they didn't manage to talk anymore, as a very busy medic rushed into the room and almost threw Renji out so the doctor could examine Kira.

"Hey! Let's go have some taiyaki when they let you out!", Renji managed to call before the door was slammed shut.

"Glad you're alright, Izuru. By the way, it's awesome, nah?", Renji said between mouthfuls of taiyaki. Kira nodded and nibbled at his treat, not wanting to get sick by stuffing himself with sweets.

The following afternoon, when the medics had discharged the pregnant man after having examined him and the baby, Kira and Renji sat on a bench next to Renji's favourite stall just behind the border of Seireitei. They were watching souls go by and talking about unimportant things. Kira felt more and more happy with every passing moment with Renji, who was the only person not dying out of concern about his condition.

"Not the taiyaki, I know taiyaki's awesome", Renji chuckled, having finished his last fish-shaped cake. "I mean, the mood here's awesome, isn't it? Aggressive blocks are far away. Division problems are far away. Annoying people are far away. Lovers, boyfriends, girlfriends, all those are far away – don't deny it, Kira, everyone needs a break once in a while. It's just you and me and _awesome_ taiyaki! Chill out a bit, man."

Kira smiled at Renji's words. His friend was right, as always. The attack seemed to be such a distant event then that he almost wondered if it had ever happened. As far as the division was concerned, it was true that he was becoming more and more tired by all this stuff, and he didn't have to deal with those of his subordinates whose only aim in life seemed to be to drive their taichou mad.

About Shuuhei… well, he was certainly happy with him, but sometimes his boyfriend's constant care irritated not only his still manly pride, but also his patience. From time to time he felt as if his boyfriend was not Hisagi-sempai, but a copy of Unohana-taichou, just more manly and with a "69" tattooed on a cheek.

"Hey, Kira, by the way", Renji suddenly asked with curiosity obvious in his voice. "Hope you don't mind me asking", he gradually lost his usual self-confidence and finally mumbled, "But… um, well… how are you going to… you know… well… yeah."

"How am I going to what?", Kira asked, puzzled. The baby gave his belly a series of kicks.

"Well, you know… give birth?", Renji finally stuttered out.

"Ah, this", Kira looked away.

In fact, he had never spared it a thought. He was sure Unohana-taichou would have something ready for the whole process, but now when Renji asked, it dawned on him that he knew nothing about the process except that it will sure be painful.

"No idea", he shrugged, feigning carelessness. "Guess they'll come up with something. I've still got a month left, you know."

"Aren't you scared?", Renji asked. Kira could tell he didn't believe his act. The blonde sighed and dropped his gaze, stroking his belly.

"Of course I am", he said in a low voice. Renji put an arm around his shoulders. "Though I'm not sure if I'm more scared about me or about Shuuhei…"

Renji chuckled and ruffled Kira's hair playfully.

"It's gonna be alright, man", he said convincingly, "It's Abarai Renji who's telling you that."


	9. Chapter 9

_The __more advanced the pregnancy was, the more nervous I became. I didn't have the morning nausea anymore, and my mood was be more or less stable if it wasn't for the nerves, and I was still horny almost all the time, which was a good reward for Hisagi after his dealing with my constant anxiety, but it was bit by bit driving me mad. Shuuhei tried to comfort me all the time, and Unohana was a large help too with her calming herbs. However, when I told Renji I still had a month left, I was mistaken. The baby chose to come out earlier._

"Shuu… harder…", Kira moaned against his arm thrown over his face as Shuuhei drove into him, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. His vision was blurred at the edges with tears that collected in the corners of his eyes. Shuuhei's body, moving rhythmically above him, was gleaming in the light of the single candle in the room.

Shuuhei obeyed the plea and soon Kira was moaning loudly in pleasure, climax ripping through him in waves and white liquid shooting onto his belly. Shuuhei followed soon after. As the climax subsided, Hisagi slid down beside the blonde and embraced his sweaty body.

"It was awesome", Kira whispered, kissing Shuuhei fully on the lips.

"It was", Hisagi replied and sat up. "Why don't we take a shower?"

They left the calm semi-darkness smelling of sex and entered the bathroom without turning on the light. As Hisagi turned on the tap, adjusting the temperature, Kira cleaned his belly of the sticky liquid with a towel. He felt satisfied and happy.

The belly seemed to be fuller than before, but it was probably because of the awesome sex they had and of Kira's tiredness. There was no pain anyway, so everything was in the best state possible.

Hisagi kissed the blonde and pulled him under the warm streaming water. He massaged Kira's nape and back, the muscles strained during sex began to relax slowly and soon Kira started moaning softly at every rub and knead.

"Ah… Shuu… you're just too kind to me…", Kira groaned, leaning back into the soothing touch. The swell of his belly was becoming uncomfortable.

"You deserve it", Shuuhei replied, kissing his nape.

Just when he said it, a shot of pain ripped through Kira, as if something inside him was torn off. He let out a muffled cry, clutching at his belly.

"Izuru?", Shuuhei asked, stopping his massage. "Is everything-"

Another cry left Kira's lips and he turned his panicked eyes to Shuuhei.

"Oh shit", Hisagi exclaimed, rushing out of the shower and finding a towel for Kira to dry off, "Just… stay calm, okay? I'll take you to the 4th. The little guy's being impatient, huh?"


	10. Chapter 10

(...)

"Izuru-chan… just be strong, it won't last too long now…", Unohana said in her usual calm voice, stroking Kira's hand gently. "Stay with us a little longer."

Izuru's lips opened as he arched his back in another wave of pain, but no sound came out. Tears were streaming down his face onto a pillow and his hands were clutching the sides of the bed so hard that the knuckles became all white.

When Hisagi carried the scared to death blonde into the 4th Squad's hospital and the medics transported Kira to the already-prepared room, Unohana explained to them both what the labour was going to be about and that they will have to make a small incision on his opening. It didn't ease Kira's pain even a tiny bit, and he was glad they gave him some anesthetic, even though it didn't seem to work at all. The medical devices connected to his body weren't helping either. The kid just didn't want to come out. During the six long hours Izuru almost passed out from exhaustion, twice. But Unohana knew what she was doing when she woke him up each time. His help was needed during the labour, otherwise the baby might get stuck in the middle and it would be totally impossible to take it out.

"Izuru-chan", Unohana gripped his hand tightly. "It's almost over, just a little effort. You can't go back now."

"I don't… think… I can take much more…", Izuru sobbed quietly. He clenched his teeth. The quick beep that was his heart rate was driving him mad. He pushed once more, just to get rid of the unbearable pain that was ripping at his insides. He cursed, feeling the baby slide out finally.

Hisagi was muttering curses under his breath, lighting yet another cigarette. It had been already six hours, the sun would rise in a moment, and Izuru still wasn't over. He wanted so desperately to be there with him, but Izuru got all nervous and yelled at him to get out of there. Then, in a quiet whisper the blonde added that he didn't want him to see him in pain, a writhing, sobbing, pitiful creature. 'I'll see you when I'm over', he had said, managing a smile.

That was why Hisagi was out of the room. And by the way, he feared he himself would pass out. He hated the idea of his boyfriend getting hurt, and if anything bad happened to Izuru during the labour, he was afraid he would just lose his senses.

_But nothing bad will happen, will it? After all, Izuru promised…_

It was a naïve thought, but it kept him sane.

A few friendly members of the 4th Division greeted him now and then, and there was even Renji who just happened to come to check some reports.

"Dude, bet he'll say he's not gonna agree to that again", he laughed, patting Hisagi's shoulder. "Get a hold of yourself, man. He's gonna be alright, he's a fukutaicho, dammit!"

Hisagi managed a smile. Renji sat beside him.

"How can you smoke that shit, by the way?", the redhead snatched his cigarette away and put it off against the bench. "I told you…"

"I know, Renji", Hisagi spat. "It's just… I'm fuckin' worried. Can't you hear those screams? It's like if he were tortured, and I'm stuck here, unable to do anything", his voice became lower with every word. "I can't even help him…"

"I remind you it's you who did it to him", Renji chuckled, slapping Hisagi's shoulder again.

Then they heard a loud curse coming from the room. After a few more groans of pain, they heard a harsh cry of a new-born baby.


	11. Chapter 11

I've finally written it :) Enjoy!

"Hello, little guy", Hisagi whispered to the small pink creature resting on Kira's chest. "Say hi to the happiest daddy in the world!"

"Hi", it was Kira who whispered back harshly. His face was still pale, gleaming with tears, and he had puffy eyes. But his smile was peaceful.

They looked each other in the eyes for a long while.

"It's a boy", Kira finally broke the silence. "We're gonna go fishing together when he grows up, right? And sparring together. And drinking sake together. We're gonna do all those fun things, right?"

"Shh", Hisagi shushed him. Kira's eyes filled with tears once again.

"Sorry, I'm just still a bit... scared", Kira whispered in a very low voice, stroking the baby boy's little hairless head.

"It's only natural", they jumped at Unohana interrupting them. None of them was aware she was still in the room. "But everything will be fine, with such wonderful parents. Besides, everyone here will help you, so stop stressing, my dear Izuru. You and the baby deserve rest right now."

Hisagi lifted his gaze to see Renji waving at them through the glass pane in the door. He laughed at him. The baby stirred on Kira's chest, emitting a squeaking sound.

"He's so cute", Kira chuckled.

"I never thought it would be so...", Hisagi muttered, watching Kira's ministrations with much attention. The baby boy was trying to look at daddy around his own head.

"So what?"

"So sexy."

Kira scolded him with his gaze, but smiled and blushed anyway. The baby finally caught Kira's swollen nipple in his mouth and sucked eagerly.

"It hurts like hell for sure", Kira sighed. "But it's kind of... worth it, actually."

Hisagi laughed and placed little kisses on Kira's and the baby's heads.

"How are we going to name him?", he asked. Kira smiled softly, adjusting his hold on the little creature.

"Can we think about it tomorrow? We have plenty of time..."


End file.
